


You Don't Always Have to Move Mountains

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack would move mountains for Ianto  </p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Always Have to Move Mountains

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/)**tw100** challenge 253: Moving Mountains 

**Title:** You Don't Always Have to Move Mountains  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Jack would move mountains for Ianto    
 **Characters** :  Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating** :G  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 253: Moving Mountains 

 

**You Don't Always Have to Move Mountains**

 

Once he saw it worked with Rex, Jack knew he had to try it. It didn't matter two years passed. The body was on ice, preserved  in pristine condition. 

Jack would do anything to have Ianto back, but was impossible until now. He would have moved mountains if he could, but this was much easier. Now he had to pray it worked.

He sat for days keeping vigil and transfusing more of his blood into to the body that looked less pale with each passing day. 

Finally, after a week Jack heard the gasp of breath he had longed for.

"Welcome back!"

  



End file.
